Tears of a Rose
by ScytheRonin
Summary: Ruby has a nightmare bout her mother, who is still alive. She is originally comforted by Yang and the niggtmare stops. A return trip to Patch with the whole team has the dream resurfacing. Who will she find comfort in this time?


**This is my first fanfic, please don't be to harsh about the grammar. I wrote it on my phone... which in retrospect wasn't the best idea but it was the most convenient way. Do i really need to say i dont own rwby? if your a true fan you alrrady know who it belongs to.**

Chapter 1

Ruby is sitting on the dorm room floor, with her knees to her chest, crying, she's noticed by Yang, who had just returned to the dorm from her daily gym ritual. She instantly begins trying to comfort Ruby. Ruby at first freezes at the sudden contact, not realizing that Yang even entered the room. Once she becomes aware of her sister's presence, she cries harder and latches onto Yang like if she didn't Yang would disappear. After ten minutes, Ruby's cries devolve to whimpers then to sniffles as she calms herself down. "Ruby, are you ok? What did Weiss do this time?" Yang asks, very conce rned for her sisters wellbeing.

" Wei-Weiss didn't do anything. I came here after classes ended to take a nap, without realizing how tired I was. I laid down on the floor and fell asleep. I think i saw mom in my dream. She was fighting a pack of beowolves but thats not the worst part, she was winning until the alpha showed up. I think i was the alpha. I was looking down at her while i was attacking hee and her last words were 'Ruby why did you do this to me?' i turn around to see a mirror and its me with grimm claws, dripping with mom's blood. I look to the sky and scream and that's when I woke up." Ruby recollected through quite sobs and whimpers of remembering the dream.

"Ruby, thats awful, but don't worry, Nothing like that would ever happen. Mom is back home in Patch with Dad. You still look tired so climb in my bed with me and take a nap, I'll be right here so no more nightmares happen." Yang said while still holding her beloved sister.

The two climbed into Yang's bunk and drifted off to sleep. Blake and Weiss entered the dorm 30 minutes later to find the two sisters cuddled in Yangs bed and decided to get dinner and let the sisters sleep. A few hours later, Weiss and Blake return to the dorm from the library and find Yang and Ruby awake. Yang was listening to music through headphones so loud a deaf person could here it as clearly as a person with good hearing, and Ruby was at the desk cleaning Crescent Rose. " Hey Ruby, how are you?" Blake asked since Yang wouldn't have been able to hear her. Before answering Ruby throws a corgi pillow and hits Yang in the face. " BAHH!!! WHAT THE HELL RUBY?!" Yangs asks with red eyes, untill she sees the rooms other two occupants and her eyes go back to lilac as she calms down. "Oh hey guys sorry i thought Ruby was just being annoying." She says smirking and looks at Ruby who is sticking he tongue out. "I'm good Blake just had a bit of trouble sleeping is all." Ruby answered with a hint of sadness. Blake picked up on this but chose not to question it for now.

A few days had passed since Ruby's nightmare and although she had been sleeping better, she still seemed uneasy. She wasnt sure if she should let the rest of her team know or not. She did the only sensible thing she could think of, she went to the cafeteria to tell Yang she needed help with something in the dorm. Yang understood what Ruby was doing and politely, for once, excused herself from the rest of team RWBY and team JNPR, then proceeded to follow Ruby to the hallway.

"So what's up Rubes?" She asked in a motherly tone. "I just feel like I have to tell someone about that dream i had. The only person I can think of who wont judge me is Professor Ozpin. So I need you there for support." Ruby says. " Of course sis, lead the way." Yang says following Ruby from the cafeteria the the base of the tower leading to Ozpin's office.

The elevator dinged signaling they were at the top floor, stepping out of the elevator Yang knocked on the door to Ozpin's office and waited patiently. after a few seconds the door opened revealing Glynda Goodwitch.

"Miss Xiao Long, Miss Rose, what may I help you with?" Glynda asks slightly surprised at ththeir arrival. "We need to speak with Professor Ozpin." Yang exclaims. She lead the students further into the office to Professor Ozpin's desk. "Miss Xiao Long, Miss Rose, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Ozpin asks while taking a sip from his mug. Ruby then explained her dream and how it made her feel. Ozpin listened very intently as Ruby finished tell him of her nightmare. "Well Ruby this seems like a very serious problem." Ozpin inclined. Ruby and Yang simply nodded. "Did anything unusual happen in the days prior to this dream?" Glynda asked wanting to help the best she could. "Well the only notable thing that happened was the fight between our team and the white fang during our outing with Dr. Oobleck. Other than that nothing really comes to mind." Ruby replies a little unsure if there is anything else or not.

Ozpin had been listening to everything that the two students and Glynda had discussed and only came to one conclusion. "Ruby, Yang, you two have been here for the last two semesters and you spent the first break here as well. Maybe a change of scenery is in order." Ruby was about to question what he meant until a knock was heard on the door to his office. The girls turned as the door opens and they see Summer and Taiyang walk through the door. "MOM, DAD!" both girls shouted in unison as they ran up and gave their parents a big hug. "I had originally called them here for a mission but changed my mind after your success with apprehending Roman Torchwick." Ozpin explains calmly the girls return to their chairs with Tai and Summer in tow. "I feel your team deserves some time off, after all thats happened, so I gave al of you all of next week off." Ozpin says. Yang and Ruby's eye light up. "I'm going tto tell Weiss and Blake right now!" Ruby says excitedly before disappearing from the room leaving a trail of rose pedals behind. "Oh Ruby, you never change."

Summer says giggling ro herself. Yang thanks Professors Goodwitch and Ozpin before escorting her parents out of the office and taking them to her dorm. Upon arriving and opening the door, they see a terrified girl with shiny black hair curled on Yangs bed as far away from Ruby as possible. The three turn to the left to see a whirlwind of clothes and a very distraught and dishevelled girl with long alabaster hair getting very angry and annoyed as Ruby races around the almost unrecognisable room.

"Ruby Rose!" Summer calls out holding up a cookie and Ruby freezes and looks in their direction. "Heh heh sorry Weiss, sorry Blake I just got really excited." Ruby says sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck as Summer hands her the cookie. " Mom, Dad these are our team mates Weiss Schbee and Blake Belladonna." Yang explains pointing out each girl as their name is said.

"What is going on Yang?" Weiss asks Yang in confusion.

"Well Wwiss, Blake, Professor Ozpin gave us all of next week off and our parents showed up and invited all of us spend the week in Patch. So do you wanna go?" Yang asks enthusiastically

"I'll go." Blake says but then remembers Ruby and Yang's mini devil corgi." On second thought the library will be a lot quieter so I'll stay here," Blake said with slightly pleading eyes.

"But Blaaaake! Ruby whined, "It'll be fun, we can show you around the island and we can watch the stars. Ooh! And Zwei will be there to!"

"Ruby, I think Blake is afraid of Zwei" Weiss added.

"Fine, we'll make sure you don't see him much, but you will eventually have to get use ro him." Yang says with a smile.

"Ok ok I'll go but only if Weiss is going as well." Blake finally laments.

"Pass." Weiss says flatly

"C'mon Ice Queen, it'll be way better than staying here in the dorm room bored for a whole week." Yang tries to reason with the heiress.

"Ugh, fine you insufferable brute, I'll go." Weiss finally says.

"Awww, thanks Princess!" Yang states happily and rushes over to give tje smaller girl a hug which catches Weiss by surprise.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU OAF, YOU'RE GONNA WRINKLE MY SKIRT AND I JUST HAD IT CLEANED! Weiss screeched. Everyone just laughed as Yang put Weiss down. "Alright, you kids get packed up, we leave early tomorrow morning." Tai said while still slightly chuckling to himself.

As the girls of team RWBY were finishing packing for their week long trip to Patch, Weiss started noticing how uneasy Blake looked. When she tried to bring it up to the noirette faunus she was either glared at with an intesity to rival her own glares or she was met with weak "I'm fine, " responses. Weiss usually wasn't someone to be concerned with others' feelings but Blake was special to Weiss, not in a romantic way she knew that for sure, but Weiss still considered her one of her best friends. "Yang, I'm really worried about Blake." Weiss said while walking with Yang a few feet behind the rest of her team. "Oh, so the Ice Queen does have a heart, im shockingly surprised!" Yang replied, but after receiving a glare from Weiss she straightened up. "Ok Ok, sorry. What makes you so worried about her?" she asks calmly.

"She's just been alot more reclusive lately, but not like she was investigating the White Fang. I think she knows something but is too afraid to tell anyone or she doesnt know who to tell." Weiss explained. "Maybe you can talk to her and see what is going on."

"Sure Weiss, I'll talk with the kitty cat and see whats up." Yang said cheerfully.


End file.
